1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to book stand devices and more particularly pertains to a new book stand device for supporting a book in an open position so that book may be easily read.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of book stand devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,888 describes a device that includes a planar base for positioning below a mattress or may be sat upon so that a book supported by the device is stabilized and supported in front of a person. Another type of book stand device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,120 having a floor engaging base and a post extending upwardly from the base. A book support is attached to an end of the post. The post has a joint therein so that the book support may be moved with respect to base. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,766 describes yet another book holding assembly that again includes a base which may be positioned underneath a person intending to use the assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a base that may be selectively weighted to allow a user of the device to selectively determine how heavy the base must be in order to stabilize a book supported by the base. The device should also include a means for allowing a user of the device to determine the orientation of the book.